


From The Heart

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Mush, M/M, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Tatsumori Yamada would have done well to take Gentaro seriously when he said he would make everyone his friend.





	From The Heart

If there had been one thing Tatsumori Yamada had not been counting on when he finally returned to high school, it was being fully-body tackled to the floor by none other than the Kamen Rider whose life he had used as a bargaining chip.

There had been a long list of incidents he told himself to be prepared for as far as returning to school went. Teachers treating him differently after what he had done, students no longer being comfortable in his presence, the possibility of being kicked from the drama club for what trouble he caused at Subaruboshi. He had weighed the chances of being assaulted when he walked through the doors as well. Nothing really fazed him; he understood perhaps better than most that all of his actions would have consequences that he rightfully earned.

But this? This was one thing he had never planned for.

Despite his height, Gentaro Kisaragi is at least lean and light on top of him, though the fact their legs are tangled combined with his arms wrapped tight around Yamada, pinning Yamada’s own arms to his sides… He can’t move, and the thought irks him. Sighing, he lets his head fall back against the tiles, waiting for someone to come along and untangle him.

“Kisaragi, you can’t just tackle people who just got out of the hospital!” Kengo Utahoshi’s irate voice makes Yamada’s lips quirk in a slight smile. Some things, it seems, never change.

“I’m sorry!” Gentaro scrambles to get off of him with all of the grace and exuberance of a small and excited puppy, all apologetic and warm brown eyes as he looks down at Yamada from where he’s now sitting next to him. “I just got excited when I saw him finally back.”

Yamada pushes himself into a sitting position, rolling his shoulders, checking to make sure nothing hurts or needs immediate attention. “I was not expecting that.”

“To be fair, neither were we.” Kengo kneels down to put himself on their level, and Yamada cocks his head at him. “I don’t know how he got a hold of the information that you were coming back today. Not even the drama club knew you were awake and heading back to school.”

Gentaro throws his arm around Yamada’s shoulders as if they’re old friends, a broad smile stretched across his face. “JK was the one who found out. You know he can’t get his hands on anything we need when it comes to info.”

“So you were waiting to pounce on me,” Yamada muses, dusting off his jacket.

“Gen-chan’s always happy when someone comes back to school,” Yuki says before promptly grabbing Gentaro by the arm and trying to pull him to his feet. “Come on, we have to get to class. You can’t afford any more late passes this year.”

Gentaro pouts but allows her to pull him up, twisting around to flash Yamada a smile. “It’s really great to have you back. We should be friends!”

_ Friends. _ The word weighs heavily on Yamada’s mind as he watches Gentaro’s friends drag him away.

* * *

Yamada sits quietly in class, absorbed in the book in front of him, making only the most necessary notes in the notebook open on the desk in front of him. As per usual, his teacher doesn’t mind. His grades did not suffer because in the time he spent recovering at home, he caught up with everything he needed to catch up with. He wanted to get back to school with few to no stresses to worry about, and he accomplished his goal. It lets him focus more on the now rather than worry about the past and what more he has to catch up on.

That the teachers have continued to leave him at peace has given him some peace of mind. He tries to stay as quietly as humanly possible, focusing on his schoolwork, focusing on his book, focusing on not drawing any attention to himself. There are still eyes that find his back, but as long as he doesn’t respond to them, he doesn’t have to worry about them. That’s how he looks at it, at least.

When the teacher announces they need to work in pairs for the next assignment, he finds a loud metallic scraping filling his ears just a moment before Gentaro Kisaragi drops down in the now-empty desk beside him, a bright grin on his face.

“You mind if we work together?” he asks, holding the sheet of paper up where Yamada can see it. “Yuki and Kengo are gonna work together and I really wanted a chance to talk to you.”

“I suppose I don’t mind all that much. What questions do you have to ask?” Yamada doesn’t look at him. He simply starts on the worksheet, hoping Gentaro can keep up.

Gentaro leans over his arm to see what he’s writing, copying it down in his own messy script as he goes. “Are you doing okay? Ever since getting out of the hospital?”

“I passed rehabilitation quickly and with flying colors which enabled me to come back to school faster. My parents were just happy I was awake.” Yamada pauses to check his notes, then continues writing. “No one at school has been cruel to me. I suppose there is not much more I can ask for as far as that goes.”

“That’s good, though. I’m happy to hear that.” Gentaro bumps their shoulders together in what Yamada assumes is supposed to be a companionable way.

He only sighs softly at Gentaro before returning to his work. “I suppose so since I’m not well versed in fighting, so I doubt I could take an open fight with other students. Though I think your show of camaraderie when I first walked in discouraged quite a few people.”

“That’s good, too.” Gentaro takes him by the hand before Yamada can stop him, squeezing hard enough to make Yamada look at him properly. “No one here has a right to hurt you no matter what.”

Class draws to a close, and with it, Gentaro Kisaragi moves away from him.

* * *

The drama club accepts him back into the fold with open arms, though he suspects it may be because his kouhai need a senior member more than anything else. They have a play to write, after all, an event to finish out the school year as they do every year, and Yamada’s genius was nothing to trifle with even before he transferred to Subaruboshi. The basis of that decision had been that he wanted to draw inspiration from a new location. Nothing more.

He scans over the ideas they’ve had so far, finding a few salvageable enough to copy down into his own notebook and play with once he goes home. He has time yet to write this script and make sure everything comes together, and he reassures them of this. He just has to settle on a theme that makes sense to him, and everything else will fall nicely into place.

Ten minutes into the club meeting, a loud presence enters the room and Yamada lifts his head slowly to see Gentaro taking a seat between two of the newer club members. It only takes Yamada a moment to scan the club members list and he heaves a sigh when he sees  _ Gentaro Kisaragi _ on the list. He should have scanned it more carefully.

“You can’t bother Yamada-senpai right now,” he hears the girl sitting beside Gentaro say, just loud enough for him to hear. “He’s working and he needs absolute focus. We’re lucky to have him back. We couldn’t have done this without him.”

The boy on Gentaro’s other side nods. “When it comes to writing, no one is better than our senpai. We really couldn’t have done this without him.”

“Then we’d better let him have his peace and quiet so he can work and if he needs us to do anything for him, he can ask us,” Gentaro says brightly.

Yamada sighs quietly and pinches the bridge of his nose before setting his pencil down, lifting a hand to beckon to Gentaro. “Come here, Kisaragi. I want your opinion on something.”

The club members seem startled at the words, but Gentaro only pushes himself up to come sit at the desk in front of Yamada’s. His half of the room is empty, as he likes space, peace, and quiet while he works and writes. It gives him the best results, as he only needs feedback when it comes to making the edits he needs.

“What is it?” Gentaro asks, straddling the chair, giving Yamada his undivided attention.

There’s something about being pinned down by those soft puppy eyes that makes it difficult to hold his gaze, but Yamada does it just the same. “Do any of these particular themes and plots jump out at you?”

Gentaro glances over the list, then bites down on his lower lip. “I don’t know that any of them suit our graduating class, actually. There’s gotta be something better.”

“I thought so, too.” Yamada closes the notebook with a sigh.

Before he can do anything else, Gentaro grabs him by the wrist. “But I think when you find it, you’ll know. Just speak from the heart.”

Yamada just barely bites back the claim that he isn’t sure that he has one.

* * *

He doesn’t know how he receives an invitation to a party, much less one hosted by a member of Gentaro’s friends at that, but the invitation covered in glitter glue and neon is inside of his locker just the same. Yamada thinks to throw it out, as he has plenty to occupy his time with and he has yet to settle on a theme for the performance, but something stops him, has him scanning and memorizing the address just the same.

The structure itself is not difficult to find, he realizes, as it takes him only a half an hour to locate on foot. He tugs at the bottom of his black button-up, telling himself he can always go back home now, before tossing his indecision and hesitancy aside to walk through the doorway.

There are people from school, people from Subaruboshi, and people Yamada doesn’t recognize overflowing from each room. He does his best to drift away from anyone who might recognize him, though he doesn’t get noticed even when he bumps into people.

Nothing and no one really catches his interest, so he picks up a cup of something— soda, he realizes, when he takes a tentative sniff— and leans back in a corner to observe. If anything, he can maybe draw some inspiration from what he sees tonight.

“It’s so hot in here, JK,” he hears a familiar voice whine, and he tilts his head back to stare up at the ceiling. “Is there anywhere I can get some fresh air?”

“If you head straight upstairs I know there’s a doorway to the roof.” The voice comes from a bright, sparkly boy who passes Yamada by without a second glance.

Gentaro appears a moment later, and he notices Yamada immediately. “What are you doing standing here in the corner all alone?” he asks, grabbing Yamada by the elbow and pulling him along behind him. “Come on. It’s too hot and loud in here. Let’s go outside.”

He could tell Gentaro he just came from outside, but instead he allows the other boy to draw him away from the clamor of the party. The further upstairs they walk, the quieter it gets until they finally find the doorway that leads out onto the roof. Up here, it’s the only light comes from the stars above and the moon that glows silver and beautiful in the night sky.

Gentaro makes himself at home lying on the roof, patting the open spot next to him with a broad smile. “C’mon, Yamada. It’s always fun to stargaze from the top of buildings.”

Yamada doesn’t ask him how he knows. He just lies next to him and looks up, his eyes picking out the Aries constellation with ease.

* * *

“I asked him to kill you. I think that’d be rather unforgivable, at least from my point of view,” Yamada muses, his arms pillowed beneath his head. “And then I was willing to kill your friends. Surely you must hate me for that.”

“Nah. You didn’t hurt them in the end. And all you did was ask. Ryusei was the one who did it. Kinda rude to ask, though.” Getaro flashes him a crooked smile, and Yamada sighs at him.

He rolls onto his side so he can see Gentaro better, folding his arm beneath his head to keep it off of the concrete roof, and pokes Gentaro in the shoulder. “Gamou wanted you gotten rid of, and it seemed like the best option at the time. Did Meteor’s friend end up surviving?”

“Ryusei,” Gentaro corrects gently, stretching out a hand. His fingers graze the side of Yamada’s face before stealing up into his hair, toying with his curls. “His name is Ryusei. And I know it means “meteor” but that doesn’t change the facts. And yes, Jiro is okay. You know… For what it’s worth, we had no guarantee that Emoto would have been able to bring him back using your Switch. So I guess we do owe you thanks for that.”

“I owe you thanks for stopping me. I turned into a monster with no one to keep me in check. Looking back, even I’m horrified at how far I took it.” Yamada has never said this to anyone. Not even to the psychiatrist who had checked on his mental state after his coma. But he feels free to admit it to Gentaro Kisaragi.

Gentaro grins at him again, and it makes him feel uncomfortably warm. “I’m so glad you ended up being okay. I was worried. I didn’t want to kill anyone, you know, I wouldn’t have chosen that path. I just wanted to stop you before anyone else could get hurt.”

“And stop me, you did. The coma was insightful. It gave me a lot of time to think.” Yamada tilts his head when Gentaro’s rough palm grazes down his cheek, pressing up into the touch freely. “I’ve thought about you a lot. And since coming back to school. You’ve reached out to me more times than anyone else has, including my own friends.”

“I was serious when I said I wanted to be friends with everyone at school,” Gentaro says.

Yamada chuckles, rolling back over onto his back. “And now I can believe you. However, I’m afraid I’m going to have to turn your offer of friendship down.”

There is a heavy silence next to him. “O-oh?”

“Yes.” This time, with renewed confidence, Yamada rolls himself over, swinging a leg over Gentaro’s body so he can straddle his waist, propped up by his hands on either side of Gentaro’s head. “I’d rather have this instead.”

The uncertain expression on Gentaro’s face blooms into a smile brighter even than the moon above them. “That works for me!”

He kisses with little experience, relying almost entirely on his own eagerness. That being said, Yamada quickly loses his breath, so he assumes that means it works fine just the same.

* * *

The reactions of the audience are what Yamada must lean on in this instance. This theme is unlike anything he has ever touched before with his own two hands, but heroic sacrifice defines their class better than anything else, he thinks. Gentaro told him to write from his heart, and the last few months the two of them have spent together have allowed him to understand not only what that means but allowed him to see into his own heart.

The story of a young man willing to give up his own life to save those he cares about, even those who don’t care about him in return… A young man willing to fight back against untold power, using nothing but his own courage and the bounds of friendship to fuel him… What could define their class better, when Gentaro had died, and then nearly died again, to save them?

Even those of them that arguably did not deserve to be saved were saved by his hand and his actions. Even those who were willing to take power into their hands and use it to do harm to other people. They had been selfish, and he had been selfless.

As director, Yamada remains backstage and makes sure everything goes smoothly. It’s only when the play is over and they all file onstage to bow that Yamada makes his appearance before anybody, and he says nothing. His job as a writer and a director is to make sure that his writing speaks for him, speaks from his heart.

When all is said and done and he leaves the stage, shaking the hands of various teachers and listening to their words of encouragement and praise, he feels the weight lift off of his shoulders. If everyone is happy, then he did exactly what he had set out to do.

Gentaro slams into him from behind, arms wrapping around him like a vice, face pressed against the side of his neck. “You didn’t have to write all that for me.”

“I wrote what was in my heart, and it looks as though our class agrees with me, so as it turns out, I did have to write all of that.” Yamada reaches behind him, fingers cupping the back of Gentaro’s neck. “It just so happened to be for you, too.”

A kiss against the side of his neck makes him flush. “Thank you for the graduation present.”

“You’re welcome, Gentaro.” Yamada turns around in his arms and makes it very clear what his intentions are, pulling Gentaro closer to him, rewarded when Gentaro happily wraps around him and squeezes. “And thank you for… Everything.”

The kiss they share now is no less sweet than their first on the roof.


End file.
